In so-called “mobile phones” and the like, a liquid crystal display module unit for an image display and a backlight unit are fixed with each other by a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet having a reflective property or a light-shielding property is used for such purpose (cf. Patent References 1 to 13).    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2004-59723    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2002-235053    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-2002-350612    Patent Reference 4: JP-A-2004-161955    Patent Reference 5: JP-A-2004-184443    Patent Reference 6: JP-A-2004-231736    Patent Reference 7: JP-A-2004-231737    Patent Reference 8: JP-A-2004-156015    Patent Reference 9: JP-A-2004-244499    Patent Reference 10: JP-A-2002-249741    Patent Reference 11: JP-A-2004-53759    Patent Reference 12: JP-A-2002-23663    Patent Reference 13: JP-A-2006-10931